


Out of These Waters

by sarahandthegraveyardshift



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, Human!Derek, M/M, Merteen!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahandthegraveyardshift/pseuds/sarahandthegraveyardshift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is an adventurous mer-teen itching to see the world beyond his own. Don't get him wrong, life in his father's palace is...great. But it just doesn't hold the excitement he wants. And when an opportunity presents itself in the form of a handsome land-walker, Stiles finds exactly what he wants. He wants to walk where he's never walked before. He wants to see things he's never seen. He wants...to be where the people are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of These Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot scene from the fic I would really love to write, when I get a chance. Based mostly on Disney's happy-go-lucky version of The Little Mermaid, but thinking about adding in some aspects of the Grimm's version, too. Hoping it's good enough to expand on. Enjoy!

“Scott, I...I seriously think I'm in love.”

“You're not in love, Stiles,” Scott said, the mer-teen's tail swishing rhythmically as he studied what he was almost certain was called a 'spork.'

“You don't know! You haven't met him!” Stiles argued, turning over onto his stomach and looking down on his friend from his perch in the cave. 

It was filled from top to bottom with strange things from _the surface_ : pointy things and shiny things and pointy, shiny things and things Stiles had hoarded ever since he'd found that sunken ship in shark territory. Scott hated the place, but he tagged along because if King Stilinski ever found out he'd let the rebellious, wayward prince out of his sight for more than a minute, he'd be out of a job. And probably cut into sushi.

“ _You_ haven't met him, Stiles. You can't be in love with someone you don't even know. Especially a land-walker.”

Stiles swam down behind Scott, studying the 'spork' over his friend's shoulder and touching the blunted tips with his finger. “What if I told you I'd already met him?”

Scott turned, a look of alarm on his face. “What do you mean you've _already met him_?”

“Well, not in the sense that we've introduced ourselves, or anything,” Stiles admitted with a half shrug and a grin that Scott hated more than krill. (What? They were annoying and chatty and their little legs moved in a way that just plain irked him.) Scott continued to stare at the young prince until Stiles rolled his eyes and turned away. “Come on, man, his ship crashed along the coral reef. His foot was trapped, he couldn't make it to the surface.”

“Are you insane? Do you even know what your father will do when—” 

“My father,” Stiles said, spinning around quickly enough to make a small stream of bubbles appear, “doesn't have to know. The guy was passed out. I grabbed him, dragged him to shore, and left. He didn't see me.”

“Are you sure?”

Stiles hesitated. He didn't want to tell Scott that the man had woken briefly while Stiles had been staring at him, running fingers through his dark hair and down his face. And, holy humpback, he was just so much more attractive close-up than he'd been far away. How could he ever explain the feeling that had sparked in his chest when eyes the color of algae had blearily looked up at him, eyes that reminded him of _home_. 

Sure, he'd rushed back into the sea before the land-walker had fully woken. He hadn't wanted to, but there was no way someone with _legs_ (that's what they called them, he thought) was ever going to understand someone with a fin, someone who couldn't walk on land....

“Yeah, Scott,” Stiles said distractedly, “of course I'm sure.”

Scott narrowed his eyes. “I don't like that look, Stiles. What are you thinking?”

“I'm thinking...there's a way to meet him. Face-to-face.”

“No,” Scott said, head shaking vigorously. “There's no way. He's up there. You're down here. You can't just—” 

“Kate,” Stiles said suddenly, and Scott's face paled. “The sea witch. She could—” 

“Are you crazy?” Scott interrupted, his voice high and tight. “Stiles, listen to yourself. She's a _witch_. You don't even know if she can do anything, or what she'll want if she can.”

“I have to try, Scott,” Stiles said, giving the cave one last glance before spinning around and swimming out into the dark blue.

Scott looked around desperately, as if the treasures around him would give him the answers he sought. And when nothing happened, he sighed and looked up to the mouth of the cave, where a sliver of light could still be seen. “Poseidon help us,” he muttered, following after his charge. And friend.


End file.
